


Mission 3000

by ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brave Harley, But Tony told him to save them, Character Study, Everyone starts to heal, Fire forges steel, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener tries, Harley saves them, Hurt Peter Parker, Mommy told her to save him, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, Protective Harley Keener, Spoilers, The Legend-The Myth- The Mechanic- The Man, The Mechanic gave Harley a final mission, The Three Super Siblings, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony cares, the funeral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender/pseuds/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender
Summary: "So if you're watching, I guess this is goodbye. I’ve got a mission for you, and it’s really important- call it Mission 3000. Let’s sync the watch, okay?""Mommy sent me to save you."





	Mission 3000

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!

The snap had been hard for those who dusted. There, breathing, alive one moment- dust scattering in the wind the next.

But it had been devestating for those left behind. Those abandoned in a world that had stopped. A world without everyone they loved.

Some of them broke. 

Some couldn’t carry on anymore. Some joined the fallen.

All were scarred. 

But some grew stronger.

Harley had been left. He’d been in his workshop working on the Potato Gun mach 307 when Lily had crashed inside- sobbing that Mom had turned to dust. 

It was nine hours later when he discovered it wasn’t just Mom and old man Simmons and Seth Boice from school- it was half the world.

He didn’t cry. 

Lily sobbed buckets and clung to him like he might disapear too. 

But he didn’t cry. 

What would he cry for? The woman who’d lived her life drunk on the couch? Done nothing when Dad left except turn bitter and hateful. Abusive. The monster who had lied to his little sister- told her she was ugly and stupid and worthless. 

It was ten hours when he realized it was up to him now.

By the eleventh hour he’d packed up what mattered. 

The watch, the hat dad had left, clothes, their birth cirtificates and the three hundred and thirty two dollars he’d hidden under the floarboards in his room. 

He’d strapped the latest working model, Potato Gun 306 to the hoster at his hip, packed Lily into the car and drove off.

It’d been his fifteenth birthday when he’d become a man.

Three months after his twentieth, they came back.

Well, most of them.

The Mechanic left. 

He finally understood the world shattering pain everyone else had felt after the snap.

The funeral was beautiful. 

And his heart broke. 

But even as the gravity crumbled beneath his feet, he heard the last message from the Mechanic echoing in his head.

_ Listen Kid. I'm gonna go on a mission, and I don't really know if I'm gonna make it back. But I have to try. Friday'll only send this if something goes wrong. So if your watching, I guess this is goodbye. I’m proud of you. Really proud. When life gets tough, you get tougher.  And I need you to do it again kid. I’ve got a mission for you, and it’s really important- call it Mission 3000. Let’s sync the watch, okay? Your the only one whose going to be qualified, ‘cause I think everyone else might fall apart again. You can fall, Har. You can cry. But then I need you to get back up and wipe your tears away, because I’ve got two other people who mean everything to me. And their not strong enough. They need you  _

There were two kids there. 

One stood back straight, head up,  indefinable pain burning in his eyes- carrying himself like a mirror image of the Mechanic. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and if he shared it with anyone else they’d be crushed under the weight. So he had to shoulder it alone. 

The hero complex that had killed Mechanic. 

Harley wouldn’t let it kill him.

The other was a child. Dark hair cascading down her back,  _ Mechanic’s eyes  _ blurred with tears, clinging to the hand of a woman too numb to respond. Her lips silently whispering the same words over and over as she stared unseeingly at the arc reactor slowly floating out of reach.

_ Mommy sent me to save you. _

Harley’s heart broke at their pain, so bright and raw. 

For a moment it was almost too much. He almost joined them- drowning in the abyss of the hole in his heart where his Mechanic belonged. 

But he didn’t. 

He stole a breath and looked as the proof Tony Stark had a Heart drifted away.

_ You can fall, Har. You can cry. But then I need you to get back up and wipe your tears away. When life gets tough, you get tougher.  I’m proud of you. _

The reactor seemed to glow, it was only glinting in the sun. 

But for a moment, for Harley, it seemed his Mechanic was there. With him.

The glinting stopped. A cloud had drifted over the sun. 

But the feeling stayed with him.  Entering his heart and going to the hole where the dead man belonged, building a floor so Harley couldn’t fall into it's depths. 

And Harley understood. 

He was gone, but Harley could still carry him with him. 

He didn’t leave.

Harley turned away from the reactor, the action felt final. But he could still feel the Mechanic in his heart and he realized maybe that was okay. 

He turned back to the kids.

Innocence and undefinable pain burned in their hearts- obvious to the world by his locked stance, their blurred eyes, her dancing lips.

_ Mommy sent me to save you. _

 

_ “And he sent me to save you.” _

 

And he did.


End file.
